The Wing Tattoo
by winging-awesome
Summary: Memory wiped and re-wrote, the Flock forgotten, Max is left to live a normal life in LA, unaware that the fate of the world rest on her pretty little shoulders. But the scientists forgot one thing. The flock always find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

I cried out for Angel and Gazzy, tears streaming down my face as they were dragged away by some kind of new robot that I'd never seen before. I tried to get to them but the robots holding me were to strong and there were too many. I heard Fang cursing behind me as well as metal scraping and crunching. Iggy and Nudge were in the sky, desperately trying to get away from the robots that were up there with them. Unlike the Eraser's mark two, these robots weren't like freezers with wings, they were like fighter jets. They were just as good in the air as us.

I heard the unmistakeable sound of helicopter blades in the distance, getting closer and closer. I glanced up, a chopper was hovering above the trees, the door was open and three scientists were harnessed in all three holding tranquiliser guns. They raised them and shot. Damn they were good marksmen. I felt the bite of a needle on my throat and heard Fang curse again. Then everything went black and all of my energy left my muscles. Fuck. This was not good.

I woke from the dream sweating, my breaths coming fast and shallow. I groaned as I looked at the clock. 3:30. Great. I fell back onto my soft pillow once again, every night for the past two years I'd been having these nightmares. In them I had wings, was the mother figure to four other winged mutants and best friends with another. I was always screaming for the two youngest as they got dragged away by strange robot things. It was of course ridiculous and I no longer paid attention to them. They used to scare me when I first started having them but now I was seventeen I figured it was time to stop being such a pussy and man up, so to speak, I wouldn't complain if I woman up a bit, like say, my boobs getting a touch bigger?

I sighed, there would be no getting back to sleep tonight. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror on my door. My vest top had ridden up a little and I could see my tattoo. For as long as I could remember I'd had the tattoo, a pair of wings that spread from my back and around my front, the tips covering my breasts and overlapping. I lifted my top a little more and ran my finger along the ink lines. _It's not strange, now stop thinking about it._

I dropped my shirt and got a really strange feeling of standing up to fast. I wondered what the hell I was doing out of bed and in front of my mirror but shrugged it off and went downstairs for a drink and maybe a light snack. I never seemed to stop eating. The idiots at school picked upon that pretty quickly when me and my parents moved to LA two years ago, right about when the dreams started. Odd, I thought to myself. _No it's not._ Well it isn't really, I decided a moment later.

Getting a glass of water I headed back up to bed to at least try get a few more hours sleep before school. Sleep didn't come easy but I must have dropped off because when I next opened my eyes sun was coming in through the curtains and my alarm was blasting out the latest pop crap. Another day in Paradise, man I wish I could go back to how things were. Wait, I thought, there's never been anything else. _That's right, there's never been anything else._ There's never been anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

The school was abuzz with gossip and whisper. I considered being interested but decided against it, after all, was I really that bothered what these idiots had to say. No, no I wasn't. As soon as I parked my crappy old car the good old headphones went in and they didn't come out until second period when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned to look at them slowly, who the hell would sit next to me? I sat at the back left hand corner, I had a spare seat next to me where my bag sat, my hood stayed up all lesson and I pretty much blended into the back wall. In fact I'd seen Mr Brays look a little surprised when I walked past his desk at the end of lesson, as if he hadn't actually noticed I was there in the first place.

"You look happy on your own." Said the new comer.

"No shit, so why you sitting here?" I didn't mean to be rude but, well, I'm a bitch? Yeah let's just go with that.

"Mr Brays said I have to, it's the only spare seat in class. I can't tell why." I glared at the emo boy.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, venom dripping from every word.

"Well your sparkling personality should have everyone begging to sit next to you." He was glaring at me now too. It was scary, his glare was just as good as mine, maybe even a little better.

"Oh haha. Piss off."

"Didn't you hear me the first time, I have to sit here. It's not my choice."

"Well you don't have to talk to me." I growled through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to act like such a fucking bitch." He ground out to me. I relented, he was right.

"I guess you could be on to something there." A flicker of a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks." I decided I should make an effort to be nice, maybe he wasn't a complete dick after all and if I was realistic I could really use a friend.

"I'm Max." I told him.

"Fang. Well, Nick really but, you can call me Fang." He looked a little confused but the expression passed quickly.

"So you just move here then?" I asked.

"Yeah, from Paris."

"Wow…. Why the hall did you come here from France?" Fang laughed quietly, we were supposed to be learning numbers or some shit.

"You know when people from my old school in Paris found out I was moving here, they thought it was the best place on the planet and I was the luckiest guy in the world."

"Why don't you have a French accent?" I asked.

"I haven't always lived in France, we moved there two years ago, and now we've moved back. We move a lot because of my dad's work. It kind of pisses me off, I just want to stay in one place for more than a year you know?" I nodded.

"Yeah I used to move around a lot, like every night." _No you didn't_. "Wait, no I didn't. It just felt like it I guess." Fang looked suspicious but then it passed.

We slipped into silence and I went back to doodling on my math book. By the end of the lesson I had almost forgotten Fang was sat next to me. So much for making friends.

"See you around then Max." Fang said before pulling his hood up and walking out of the classroom with a hunched back and scowl on his face. I didn't get a chance to answer him because my mind was somewhere else entirely. I just couldn't shake this feeling I had. I couldn't focus on the thought enough to even know what was bothering me and I couldn't put it out of mind enough to forget it.

By lunch I was a wreck, I hated not being in control. From an early age I remember always needing to be in charge of everything that involved me. My thoughts and feelings, school projects. If I was included then I had to be in the loop and in control. Some said it was a bad thing but I thought it was normal, I mean who doesn't want to be in control of their self? Who wants to let someone else have any control over what happens to them? Madness.

"Max!" I was brought out of my day dreaming by a little blonde haired girl shouting my name in the halls. I turned to face the little girl and gasped. I wasn't sure why I did it but I ran to her as she ran to me and I took her in my arms. I was overcome by the fiercest feeling of never wanting to let go. "I've been trying to find you for years! I never thought I'd see you again. Why didn't you come looking for me? Why did the scientists dump us with normal people?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, unsure of what was going on.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She stopped talking and her eyes went wide then filled up with tears. "You don't know who I am." I peeled the crying girl off me and started backing up.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you and I don't know why you're here. I'm sorry." I turned and ran, leaving the blonde girl sobbing in a high school hallway, surrounded by idiot teenagers that stared and pointed, whispering to each other. I've never felt so low in my entire life.

As I walked into the cafeteria I ignored all the whispering and pointing, none of it discreet. I also ignored that sinking feeling when I spotted Fang sat with the populars , of course he would be sat there, he's gorgeous

I sat at my usual table, alone and confused, trying desperately not to cry. Why was everything suddenly so fucked up? I had weird feelings over a guy I hadn't even really spoken too and a little girl acting like I was her mom or something.

At the end of lunch Fang walked past, a cheerleader hanging off each arm. The girls giggled to each other and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes at them.

"We are so sorry you had to sit next to her Fang!" One of them said in her annoying high pitched voice, her name was Melissa, the other was Lexy.

"Yeah, we are like, so super sorry! She's such a freak don't you think?" Lexy asked Fang, her lips an inch away from his jaw. I felt the tears pool. Don't agree Fang, please don't agree with them. I thought to myself. For reasons unknown to me, I didn't think I could bear it if Fang thought I was a freak, not worthy of his time or company.

"Yeah, she is a freak." Fang commented. My heart sunk. "But she's the coolest freak I know and would you please get your skanky lips the hell away from my face?" Lexy looked as if she'd just been slapped, oh yeah, because I'd slapped her as soon as Fang had finished speaking. I glanced at him to find he was grinning at me, pushing off Melissa.

I straddled Lexy and pushed her into the floor, holding her by her neck. She was the one crying now.

"Look at me!" I shouted at her. She just clenched her eyes tighter. "I said look at me!" She finally opened her eyes. "I am not a freak. I don't put so much chemical makeup on my face it's probably eating away at your skin. And I don't dye my hair so much it just looks like straw. I do none of those things, you do, and yet I'm the freak?" I got off her and she scrambled to her feet, blubbering like a little baby.

"That was epic." Whispered Fang as we hurried away. I grinned.

"Why thank you. And thanks for sticking up for me too." He smiled at me, as cliché as it sounds it really did make his eyes sparkle. I quickly scorned myself for sounding like such a love sick teen.

"It's ok. Besides if I had to listen to those two for much longer I think I would have killed them, and I've been in jail, it isn't pleasant." I laughed.

"Well then I'm glad I could help you escape. What class do you have next." Fang looked at his time table and groaned.

"English."

"Me too, I can't think of anything worse at this moment in time to be honest."

"Wanna ditch with me?" For the first time ever Fang sounded nervous.

"Ditching on your first day? Such a rebel." I joked. He grinned.

"That's me, Fang the rebel."

"Yeah I'll ditch with you. I know a really cool coffee shop if you're up for it?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now how the hell do we get out of here." He glanced uneasily at the giant gates that barricaded us into the school grounds. I'd always felt uneasy when I walked into the school. I had no idea why.

"At the back of the fields, there's a massive fence but it's out of view from the school. I hope you can climb. Coz if not I'm leaving you behind." He smirked.

"You don't get rid of me that easily." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"A girl can try." Then I ran off, laughing as he ran after me.

A/N Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to comment and fave


End file.
